mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Cut-Throat Mafia
| image = File:CTM.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Hirkala | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 4.25.12 | winningfaction = - | roster = player #Golfjunkie #coolkid #Lionheart #Marquessa #Mew #Kitsune #Aaryan #Framm18 #Prince marth85 #Akriti #Cruelmind #Shadow7 #Abhisk #Hidden G #Auramyna #FatTony | first = Kitsune | last = coolkid Lionheart Framm18 Hidden G Auramyna | mvp = Framm18 | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Hirkala based on own design. It began on April 25th, 2012 and ended in D8 (May 15th, 2012). Game Mechanics Rules All players have a choice of action each night. Actions: Block, Spy, RID Kill, RID Revive, Death Threat, Tip, Mail Each day, players may choose between Reveal (x0 vote), x2 vote, or RID Lynch Save (x1 vote) All players begin with BTSC within their faction. All night actions can be used on dead players, though some are kind of pointless to do so. Role Description Mafia *Godfather *Button Man *Wheelman *Bag Man FBI *Director *Field Agent *Informant *Analyst Civilians *Grocer *Barber *Bar Owner *Accountant Criminals *Thief *Murderer *Crooked Cop *Larcenist Winners #mew - Informant - Killed N8 by Analyst #Framm - Grocer - survived #Abhisk - Barber - Killed N8 by the Barber #Aura - Bar Owner - survived MVP : Framm Wincons Mafia : Godfather - Aaryan Outlive: Director, Informant, Accountant, Bag Man Must be alive: Button Man, Crooked Cop, Grocer Button Man - Shadow Outlive: Field Agent, Informant, Grocer, Godfather Must be Alive: Wheelman, Larcenist, Barber Wheelman - Akriti Outlive: Director, Analyst, Barber, Button Man Must be Alive: Bag Man, Thief, Bar Owner Bag Man - Fat Tony Outlive: Field Agent, Analyst, Bar Owner, Wheelman Must be Alive: Godfather, Murderer, Accountant FBI Director - Lionheart Outlive: Thief, Crooked Cop, Bag Man, Analyst Must be Alive: Field Agent, Bar Owner, Godfather Field Agent - Coolkid Outlive: Murderer, Crooked Cop, Godfather, Director Must be Alive: Informant, Accountant, Button Man Informant - mewminator Outlive: Thief, Larcenist, Button Man, Field Agent Must be Alive: Analyst, Grocer, Wheelman Analyst - Prince_marth85 Outlive: Murderer, Larcenist, Wheelman, Informant Must be Alive: Director, Barber, Bag Man Civilian Grocer - Framm18 Outlive: Godfather, Wheelman, Larcenist, Accountant Must be Alive: Barber, Informant, Thief Barber - abhisk Outlive: Button Man, Wheelman, Thief, Grocer Must be Alive: Bar Owner, Analyst, Murderer Bar Owner - auramyna Outlive: Godfather, Bag Man, Murderer, Barber Must be Alive: Acountant, Director, Crooked Cop Accountant - darth nox Outlive: Button Man, Bag Man, Crooked Cop, Bar Owner Must be Alive: Grocer, Field Agent, Larcenist Criminal Thief - Cruelmind Outlive: Grocer, Bar Owner, Analyst, Larcenist Must be Alive: Murderer, Wheelman, Director Murderer - Marquessa Outlive: Barber, Bar Owner, Director, Thief Must be Alive: Crooked Cop, Bag Man, Field Agent Crooked Cop - Hidden Z Outlive: Grocer, Accountant, Field Agent, Murderer Must be Alive: Larcenist, Godfather, Informant Larcenist - golfjunkie Outlive: Barber, Accountant, Informant, Crooked Cop Must be Alive: Thief, Button Man, Analyst Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #golfjunkie - Larcenist - Lynched D6 #coolkid - Field Agent - survived #Lionheart87 - Director - survived #Marq - Murderer - Killed N7 by the Murderer and Analyst #mew - Informant - Killed N8 by Analyst #Kitsune - Accountant - Lynched D8 #Aaryan - Godfather - Killed N7 by the Bar Owner #Framm - Grocer - survived #Marth - Analyst - Lynched D8 #Akriti - Wheelman - Lynched D7 #Cruelmind - Thief - Killed N5 by the Barber #Shad - Button man - Killed N5 by the Bar Owner and Informant #Abhisk - Barber - Killed N8 by the Barber #HiddenZ - Crooked Cop - survived #Aura - Bar Owner - survived #FatTony - Bag Man- Killed N8 by the Director Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 7 Category:Games Category:HybridGames